Displaced
by Arrow Riddari
Summary: Ash Ketchum- the protagonist who dreams of being a Pokemon Master... Until the night before his journey starts. Ash wakes up to a Pallet Town with new rules- one Pokemon per route, nickname everything you catch, and... Pokemon do not faint. They die. Based on Pokemon Ash Gray. Rated T for violence and language. Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

So, I had this idea for a few days. I started playing Pokemon Ash Gray in my Ipad and figured I should Nuzlocke it. Then, I wanted to make a story where Ash is in a Nuzlocke. This story allows Ash to fall into an AU the night before he goes on his journey. In the AU, Pokemon die all the time. To keep the wild Pokemon numbers stable, every trainer can only catch the first Pokemon they see in each route. Also, trainers are advised to nickname their Pokemon, so that they can avoid calling Pokemon by their general species name and provide bonding between human and Pokemon. As Ash adventures on, his goals shift from trying to be Pokemon master to trying to figure out why was he stuck in a realm where Pokemon die in battles, when before the first night of his journey, Pokemon only died from severe injuries/illnesses or old age.

This is NOT normal anime Ash. This is an AU Ash. He will act differently, will capture different Pokemon, and will not be as stupid and naive as anime Ash. I will be linking these chapters with , so you can see my boxed encounters, keep track of my deaths, and see the main team on there.

**Body Count: 0**

**Gym Badges: 0**

* * *

For any kid, getting a Pokemon Trainer license is a very big achievement in the child's life. This special license allowed trainers to go and catch Pokemon, battle with their Pokemon, and build a relationship with their Pokemon as their lifelong companions.

This was especially true for Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town. You see, tomorrow would be the day that Ash Ketchum would get his starter Pokemon. The young boy grinned as he remembered that at 8 am, he would go to Professor Oak's lab and get his official starter. This starter would be the lifelong companion of Ash Ketchum.

It was getting close to 11 pm at night, and Ash had still not gone to sleep. He was watching a battle on the news between a Gengar and a Nidorino. Both Pokemon were giving their final moves and it was simply up to the Pokemon to see which Pokemon would go down first. The smoke rose up as the two final attacks collided and Ash leaned forwards, waiting with impatience and anticipation to see who the winner was-.

"Ash Ketchum! You turn off that TV right now and go to bed this instance! It is already 11 young man!" a shrill scream said. Ash jumped up and turned around to see his mother at the doorway. Delia Ketchum, Ash's mother, walked up to the TV and blocked Ash's view.

"But Mom… I am not even sleepy yet…" Ash complained. Delia sighed, remembering how she was when it was her first day to get a Pokemon license.

"All right Ashie, you can keep watching TV. But watch something more educational. This will help you get prepared for tomorrow," Delia said, changing the TV to a show with Professor Oak. In this show, Professor Oak was explaining about the three starter Pokemon- Bulbusaur, Charmander, and Squirtle.

"Remember to change into your pajamas once this ends in thirty minutes, Ashie," Delia said. Ash nodded, engrossed at looking at the three starter Pokemon. Delia left the room.

In thirty minutes, the show had ended and Ash looked at the time. He changed into his pajamas and changed his alarm clock to have an alarm at 7 am. He then turned off the light and closed his eyes. Tomorrow would be the day that he would start on his journey. Tomorrow would be the day that he would get his first Pokemon and his first partner.

* * *

Rules and Team: ** forums/pokemon/pokemon-challenges/ongoing-challenges/522903-displaced-a-pokemon-ashgray-nuzlocke-based-on-my**

Okay, I am actually at Mount Moon currently in the game. I will write out chapter 1 [includes Pallet Town and Viridian City] later on. Unfortunately, my laptop needs to be send to the fixing people as it needs a new hard drive. I have everything backed up on a flash drive, including this story. But I don't think I should write until my laptop is fixed. It likes to spontaneously get a blue screen and shut down a lot. I will keep playing on my Ipad though.

I am probably going to work on this and Poke-Phobia. Also, I MAY work on the Harry Potter one [depends on if I am motivated enough], once my laptop is fixed

So that means, DO NOT ASK ME WHEN I WILL UPDATE PLEASE!

Anyways, no flames please, but constructive criticism is appreciated :).


End file.
